Flip of the coin
by Clockwork26
Summary: "Merritt may be able to get into your head but Danny knows how to get under people skin." But can anyone get under Danny's skin? Daniel/OC.
1. Chapter 1

"Where to Doll?" asks the slimy looking cab driver, who turns to face me as I slide into the back seat. "44 east Evans St" I reply absently. I slide the coin through my fingers faster and faster as worry burrows into my stomach. The cool felling of the familiar metal against my skin is comforting but not enough to drown out my doubts. What if it's all a setup? What if I end up just getting mugged by some crazed lunatic who wants to know how my tricks are done. I sigh and pull the tarot card out of my pocket. I stare into the eye on the back and for the millionth time hope that its true that maybe the eye is real. With as many getting robbed , or it's all fake worst case scenarios ive played out in my head, my real worry, the reason it feels like something is eating from the inside out is my biggest fear; what if I'm not good enough for the eye? One less than perfect illusion and all my hopes would go down the drain and I'd be back to performing on streets and subway carriages.

The cab roughly slams on its breaks causing me to throw my hand out against the seat to catch myself. "Twenty eight" grunt the cabbie, smiling as I slide the notes towards his outstretched hand. I'm barely out of the car before he pulls away. I curse and push curls out of my eyes before I look up at the shabby apartment building before me. I grin and pull my bag tight on my shoulder. Every illusionist knows there more than just what you see.

Inside the apartment building I race up the stairs to apartment 6B. I try the handle but of course its locked, not like the eye would make it easy. Just as I'm mulling over my chances of success with a bobby pin I hear heavy footsteps on the staircase. I gasp and pull myself into the corner, drawing out some shadows to hide myself just before they reach the landing. He's tall and broad, but dressed in a suit, a little too fancy for this apartment building. When he reaches the door, I can see his profile beneath the hat. He's older than I expected and slightly familiar. I pull myself closer to the wall, confident my illusion will hold as long as I'm quiet. As I carefully control my breathing I rack my brain for where I've seen this man before. I try to think back to if I've seen him performing on the streets before, but there are too many acts to remember, and many like me move around a lot, often never in the same place twice. Just as I'm about to give up it hits me, I've seen him on tv before, back when I was a kid, he did mentalism, Mr Minley or something. I lean forward a bit, wanting to know if it really is the same man.

I manipulate a few more shadows to sneak another peak, as I do the man's eyes flicker in my direction and he smirks. I shouldn't have let my curiosity get the better of me. Look how it ended for the cat. But before the mentalist can move towards me, muffled voices draw his attention away. He turns back to the locked door one more time, probably hoping to get inside before anyone comes, but he can't open it either.

I turned my gaze away from the mentalist as the sound of footsteps reaches us. Their voices echoing up the stairwell. "I think you know exactly what I've been up to Danny. I've seen all your anonymous postings on my website"

"You have a website? That's good, good for you. Get the word out"

"Oh" gasped the red head clearly surprised to find someone already waiting.

"Oh okay so apparently none of us was the only one chosen let me be the first one to kick my ego to the curb" said the man in the hat "its locked" he spoke to hair gel as he advanced forward.

"Is it? I'll check", came the arrogant reply as he pushed through anyway.

"You, let me guess, don't tell me, ah Helen?" Merritt asked, pointing to the young woman.

"It's Henley" she smiled.

"It's on you coffee cup" interrupted Atlas, clearly not impressed.

"Thanks for keeping me honest. That wasn't mentalism, just an observation" he said turning to back towards the younger man. I smiled I was right he was the mentalist man. As he turned around his eyes flicked back to me "another observation you are beautiful" he said flashing a smile in my direction, however the other magician's remained oblivious to my presence.

"Very nice, very well polished, nice bit. I'm j Daniel atlas by the way" Mr Hair gel said, obviously not noticing my arrival. He reached forward to shake the mentalist hand, who promptly flipped him of. "Nice I just wanted to say I know who you are and I don't want you doing your ah 'mentalist' thing on us particularly since we don't know here we are or who set this up" he finished waving his hands around as if to emphasise his statement.

The mentalist raised his hand to his head squinting hard and muttered "wait, wait, wait, I'm sensing you're a control freak" I stifled my laughter behind my hand as atlas retaliated. "I'm sorry have we met before?"

"Oh come on Danny it doesn't take a mentalist to figure you're a control freak' added Henley. Not a very observant control freak I thought, considering I've been standing there watching them for the last five minutes.

"Well I take that as a compliment"

"Only he would take that as a compliment"

"Good another compliment"

"So that's why your no longer a couple" the mentalist leaned back on his heels clearly enjoying the little show. As both magician's stuttered out variations of 'no'.

"No we were never a couple, he used to saw me in half" replied Henley

"She was a very good assistant" interrupted Atlas.

"But I was too fat for Danny"

"I said that one time because of the trap door …"

"No one could fit through there" Henley exclaimed making 'this big' gestures with her hands.

"Rebecca fit" interrupted Atlas "Rebecca fit for years" he added.

Henley looked ready to push him down the stairs with frustration. "Do you know how hard it is to fit into those tiny little costumes?" her frustration seeping into her voice. "No I'm the main attraction" Atlas smirked. By this time it was a miracle I could keep my laughter under control, I had to lean against the wall to try and keep my balance I was silently laughing that hard.

"Okay so he never made you feel special and trust me you deserve to be made special" Merritt flirted, trying to cheer Henley up.

"That's a really nice story, I hope you enjoy each other's company", atlas muttered turning to leave, just as a young guy, barely in his twenties, rounded the stairwell. He wore an awed expression. "No way man, J. Daniel atlas? Dude I have seen everything you've ever done, man you are like, I…I idolise you seriously.

"A true fan" atlas perked up now that he was being admired. "So nice to meet you" he reached out to shake the new kid's hand. "I'm jack by the way"

"Question. Did you get one of these?" Merritt stepped forward, tapping his tarot card. The kid turned and searched through his pockets. "Oh yeah death" he said raising his tarot card.

"The high priestess" Henley stated lifting up hers. For a moment atlas looked impressed before smugly raising his, "the lover", to this Henley coughed "three minutes" I snorted softly. "The hermit" the mentalist muttered clearly not pleased with his card. I figured now was a good time to reveal myself. "The star" I grinned holding my tarot card in front of me as I stepped out from the shadows I'd created. Henley jumped; Danny took a step back and jacked 'whoa'ed at my sudden entrance.

"About time you entered the conversation sweetheart" Merritt smirked, clearly pleased to be the only magician to have known about my presence. "I'm sorry who, ah who are you?" Atlas questioned as he stepped forward, obviously trying to regain 'control' of the conversation. He looked me up and down quickly, before finally meeting my eyes. "I'm Tessa" I stated smiling widely "but sweetheart works too" I add winking at Merritt, glad he didn't give me away. Henley returns my smile, obviously pleased that there will be another girl around, jack still seems shocked and Atlas looks irritable. Guess someone doesn't like surprises.

"What do you do?" Atlas asked snidely, "jump out of shadows and mug people?" Wow someone really hates not having the upper hand. I push some loose curls behind my ear; I hadn't expected such a rude reception. "Illusions" I replied curtly, shifting my attention back to the locked door.

"Illusions really? Do all your illusions involve hiding and spying on people?" Alas grilled, clearly annoyed that I'd fooled him.

"I figured it was best to figure out what I was getting into first, instead of just walking in blind". I retorted.

"What are we… umm are we waiting for someone?" Jack cut in changing the subject. He gestured around, seeming confused as to why we were all standing around in the hallway arguing. "The doors locked" the rest of us answer in unison.

"No, nah nothings ever locked" smirked jack as he strode towards the locked door of 6A. He bent down to the lock and pulling out something sliver, it flashed for a second in the dull light before disappearing into the keyhole. A firm click sounded as the door swung open and we all leaned closer to try and see into the dark hallway.

What is this place?" Henley stepped around jack, shinning her flashlight around the dark apartment.

"Ergh I thought my place was gross" Merritt said disgusted as he peered into the filthy, grime covered bathroom.

"Man it's freezing in here" puffed jack, his breath visible as we slowly made down the hallway into what I think was meant to be a living room. It was dark the blinds drawn and it was completely empty apart from the items on the floor, a single white rose and a card, placed in front of some geometric symbol etched into the floor. "What is that?" Henley's voice drew my attention from the etching, as atlas bent down to pick up the card. "I don't know"

"What does it say?" Merritt called from the corner.

"Now you don't" said Atlas in a distracted tone. Henley strode forward to inspect the rose. "A rose by any other name" she recited as she dropped in into a vase of water. Suddenly water was running across the floorboards, the rose must have been a trigger.

"Ohhhh" Atlas laughed as the water began to fill the etched out symbol. "Guys what's happening jack said worriedly, quickly stepping back as smoke suddenly filled the floor. "Whoa is that gas?"

"Relax its just dry ice" Merritt reassured, edging closer to get a better look.

"What do you think is going on" Atlas looked around at each of us. I shrugged and bent down to run my fingers through the smoke. I liked dry ice. It complimented illusions nicely.

"Hold on" Merritt spoke as he resumed his, 'mentalist pose' as I referred to it. Atlas actually looked hopeful for a second. "Nope I've got nothing" he ended. "Great, thank you for the delay" Atlas retorted snidely.

"Danny be honest did you do this" Henley called from the other side of the room.

"No. Did you? Is this one of your 'illusions'?" he rounded on me, sarcasm filling his voice on the last word. I stood up shaking my head, I'd never made an illusion like this, and anyway this was real, well with real objects. "Did you?" I turned to jack, who shook his head, "I wish" he stated looking around at the trick.

"How come nobody asked me if I did it?" Merritt spun around offended. Henley and I both raised our eyebrows at each other as the guys suddenly became really interested in the walls. "Oh. Great"

"Electricity's out" Jack flicked the switched, changing the subject. "Well let's check said merit, still miffed. He reached up to pull the light switch Four cameras suddenly switched to life and blue holograms filled the apartment.

"Blue prints" gasped Henley as we all stood transfixed by the swirling mass of holograms. "They're incredible", amazement filling atlas's voice. "I've never seen anything like this" I gasped reaching out to them, illusions and holograms sometimes went hand in hand, but I'd never seen ones like these. "Who do you think did this?" drawled jack. "I don't know but I'd really like to meet them" she replied enthralled by the spinning blueprints. I leant forward focusing on one of the holograms, it looks like plans… "It's a show" I gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Flashbacks are in italics (hopefully the flashbacks aren't confusing). I plan to add flashbacks into the chapters to add bits, like the development of Tessa's relationship with atlas and the other horsemen. Hope you like it. **

**Tessa **

"Merritt McKinney, Daniel Atlas, Henley Reeves, Jack Wilder and Tessa Lawrence. Arthur Tressler and the MGM proudly present the four horsemen "the voice over rang through the theatre again as our faces flashed on the screens.

"Tonight we are going to something that will set us a bit apart" Merritt said smugly as he sauntered around the edge of the stage.

"For our final trick we are going to something never before seen on a Vegas stage" exclaimed Henley. I winked at her as we passed each other making our way to our next positions.

"Or any stage for that matter" Jack shouted, as he made his way back on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen" I began excitement filling my voice as Danny made his way up the stairs to join me in the centre. "Tonight we are going to rob a bank" he finished clapping his hands together. The audience cheered and I smiled at Danny giddy with the rush of finally performing again.

"that's a lot of excitement for a crime" Danny laughed, coming to stand beside me. "I know I'm getting excited. How bout you people?" Henley cried riling up the crowd.

"Now who here has a bank they would like us to rob?" I asked grinning when the crowd goes wild. "settle down now" chuckle Danny "that's a lot of people with a vendetta so we'll make it random, and my associates will ensure its random".

"Now in Jacks bowl are ping pong balls with section numbers on them. Jack if I could have a section number please" I explain whilst drawing the attention away from Jack while he slips the right ball in. Jack tossed his ball to me and I held it up for the audience to see.

"Section B, where is section B?" came Danny's voice as he slipped his arm around my waist to collect the ball from me. "There they are" I added steering him towards the section on its feet. "I don't know why everyone's excited it's just them?" Danny smirked and I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Merritt could I get a row please?" I asked spinning to face Merritt with a smile. "Coming up sweetheart" Grinned Merritt as he lightly threw me his ping pong ball. "Thank you. Now we are looking at row number five" I exclaimed before tossing it to Danny for him to hold. "Now Henley now could we have a random seat number" came Danny's voice from behind me" Henley grinned wickedly and roughly tossed it towards him making him chase after the pin pong ball. I laughed and she smiled back innocently.

"Oh lucky number thirteen" Danny breathed trying to regain his composure. "Ah there you are, great, Hi. Now if you could just confirm for me that this is in fact your seat B, 5, 13." He asked a confused Étienne who spun in his around quickly to check his seat number. "Okay wonderful" said Danny throwing the balls offstage. I giggled whilst moving to once more stand beside him. "Now could you please tell us the name and the name of your bank" I asked sweetly.

"My name is Etienne Frouser and my bank is the Credit Republican Paris". I whistle under my breath. Beside me Danny pretended to look thrown "French okay, we were hoping for something a little more local, a kind of mom and pop credit union with no security but a promise is a promise, come up to the stage and we'll rob your bank".

"And while he does that" I announced, "there is someone here tonight without whom we would just be five magicians working the circuit trying to get, well trying to get here" I ended in a laugh. Danny came to stand beside me as Henley and Merritt made their way to centre stage. While Jack left to meet Etienne side stage.

"You probably know this man from the many, many companies he puts his name on. He is our friend, he is our benefactor, Mr Arthur Tressler", please stand up Art" introduced Danny. "the only man here with the queens phone number" quipped Merritt as he came to stand on my other side. Tressler waved and tried to look humble.

"Actually stay standing Art" instructed Danny "I just want to say when we came to see Mr Tressler we promised him that as a unit we could become the biggest name in magic" finished Danny gesturing to all the horsemen, Merritt even blew Tressler a kiss. "So we would just like to say thank you, and if you noticed the sign out front we made sure we put your name on top" Added Henley whilst motioning with her hands.

"if you turn out as good as you think you are dear girl that won't me necessary much longer dear girl" replied art. I let my curls fall forward into my face to hide my smirk. We were definitely that good, much better than Tressler thinks anyway. "We haven't done our closer yet, keep watching then you can decide for yourself. Ladies and gentlemen Arthur Tressler" Henley flashed him a dazzling smile.

"And once again, the cardinal of clairvoyance Merritt McKinney" I gestured to Merritt who was now standing with Etienne ready to being. "Now what Jack is bring to the stage is what we in the magic business call a teleportation helmet" said Merritt taking the floor as Jack circled around them holding the helmet in the air for the audience to see. "you will need to wear this for it will literally allow you to fold through space and time to your bank in the eighth?" guessed Merritt, striking his 'mentalist pose', Etienne tilted his head "ninth arrondissement in Paris. Now once you are there you will be able to speak with us through this helmet" he finished as Jack began to fit the helmet onto Etienne's head.

"You ready" whispered Danny, placing a hand on my back. I smiled at him and pushed some curls behind my ear. I smile and remembering my panic from earlier.

"_Ping pong balls, bloody ping pong balls" I muttered, looking under tables back stage. "Jack" I yelled out seeing a flash black hair, streak through the room. "Have you seen the ping pong balls, or their bloody containers?" Jack looks at me confusedly and shakes his head. "Nah, one of the stage hands had 'em last I saw" he called back, trying to adjust his braces, Henley giggling at his attempts to straighten them out, before taking pity and finally helping him. _

"_Danny" I called, rushing through the corridors to his dressing room, only to find it empty. "Atlas I swear if you don't get your arse out here right now…" I threaten, "Here" comes his deep voice from behind me, his hand on my shoulder spinning me around to face him. "Now what's the problem?" he smirks, already in his 'showman' zone. "One of the incompetent stage hands, that __**you **__hired, have ran off with the ping pong balls. Really what part of don't touch the props unless your told to is so hard to understand" I mutter. _

"_I'll find them" responds Danny pulling out his tracker gadget, then ordering someone to come side stage now, with his little head set. Sometimes there really are perks to having a control freak in the group. "They'll be here in a minute" she grins, spinning back to face me. "What did you them need for? There not till the second set" he raises his eyebrow. _

"_Just making sure that everyone has the right numbers" I explain "Figured it's better to double check everything now, then be caught out later" I bouncing on the balls of my feet with nerves. Danny notices and wraps an arm around my waist. "it'll be fine" he reassures "Everything will go to plan. Even your last illusion" he adds. My head whips up to meet his eyes and he smiles softly. "I watched you practice it a hundred times this morning. It's an amazing illusion". _

"_I hope so" I reply, some of my nerves fading. "Sweetheart!" yells Merritt from the other room "Can you help with this damn contraption. I can't get it to open properly". I smile at Danny, before rushing off to help Merritt with his latest conundrum. _

"Ready when you are" I whispered, turning my attention back to Merritt. "It also, oh my god that's beautiful" Merritt smirked "it also has the added attraction of being very stylish, about time the French learned from America on the subject", he joked causing the audience to laugh.

"But before you go anywhere, would you please pick a card any card", he cut in spreading out a deck of cards for Etienne to choose from. "Not that card" joked Danny pulling the cards from Etienne's reach. "No its okay you can pick that one, old American joke" Danny added at Etienne's bewildered look. "Now show it to your friends in section B but not to us" as we all turned away from that section. "Okay great now if you could just sign it, in English if possible. Thank you and place it in your pocket".

"And now for one final detail" I laughed, stepping forward and pulling a black scarf from inside my jacket. The scarf quickly swirls around and around in circles, swirling and expanding. My heart races as I concentrate on the illusion. It keeps swirling upward, everyone on stage moving out of its way until, until it reveals the teleporter and vanishes into thin air. The audience cheers and my heart finally slow down to its normal rate as the horseman clap and Danny holds out an arm, gesturing to me. I grinned, it worked perfectly.

"Now Etienne lets step into this cockamamie contraption and I'll step off it" all the while jack and Danny start pulling sheer screen down around Etienne. "It's 11.59pm here in in Vegas that's 8.50 am in Paris which means your bank opens in less than ten minutes. One"

"Two" chanted Jack. "Three" Henley pushed button and the teleporter snapped shut. Etienne vanishing with it. The audience gasped and we all took a step back. "Etienne" we all called looking around for the Frenchmen. "it wasn't supposed to happen like that" Merritt muttered "I liked that little French guy, where'd he go?" causing the some of crowd to laugh, most were to shocked that we'd made disappear, possibly for real.

"Wait, wait there he is" the audience started to cheer "No, no shhh please. This is Daniel Atlas can you hear me. Etienne are you okay?"

"yes" replied the bewildered Frenchmen as he gazed around the vault in amazement. "Perfect. What do you see in there?" Danny asked. "Money" he laughed. "Now I want you to take the card you signed out of your pocket, along with tonight's ticket stub and placed it in the middle of the money, good now drop it", he instructed. Etienne carefully following his every word.

"Now on the side of your button you should feel a button. No don't press it yet. Now that button controls an air duct that connects Paris to Vegas" Danny gestured with his hands. "Okay good now you can press it".

"Alright Etienne, better hold on tight" chuckled Jack, "You might feel a bit of a vacuum". On the screen I could see Etienne laughing at the piles of money flew around the vault and into the air duct.

"Wait a second" muttered Danny right before millions on notes stated falling from the air ducts. I laughed, shaking my head as the money rained down. We did it, we actually pulled it off without a hitch. I looked to Henley who shared the same look of excitement. I snuck a sideways glance at Tressler, he was standing there shocked as notes landed on his like a statue. "Thankyou Etienne, thank you everyone" Danny called. "We are the five horsemen" we all chanted. "Goodnight!" Merritt shouted. I felt Danny link his fingers threw mine; I reached for Henley's hand as we all took our bow grinning like maniacs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Atlas. **

I smirked as the agents barrelled into the room, never raising my eyes from the cards fanned out in front of me. A throat cleared and I raised to gaze to see a pretty blonde woman, smiling politely, sitting beside a disgruntled agent. I smiled back at the woman and asked her to pick a card. Curious she leaned forward. Some shuffling and quick hand movements later I held up a card, the queen of hearts which quickly flipped into the five of spades. Her grin grew, "I knew you weren't a queen of hearts lady and I respect that" I smirked. "The trick usually works better when I'm not strapped in a chair" I added glaring at furious man, now pacing the room, "but I understand protocol" I said lifting my hands in a 'don't shoot' gesture.

"How do a group of magicians manage to rob a bank in Paris whilst on stage in Vegas?" the man asks, leaning back in his chair.

"Magic" I reply, continuing to shuffle the deck. "Not possible" cut in Rhodes "You had to have, three million euros don't just vanish from bank vaults. Someone had to remove it. And none of this magic crap"

"You said it yourself, we were on stage in Vegas, we couldn't possible have done it. It's magic" I smirk.

"Okay, okay" agent Dray started, all business now, "if you had nothing to do with it, how did the playing card get into the bank vault?" I shrugged "Ah yes that would be, what are the kids calling it these days, oh yeah, magic" I replied. Suddenly my hair was wrenched backwards, painfully pulling my neck with it. "Answer the question smart arse" Agent Rhodes grunted. "Okay, alright sorry" once again raising my hands. I liked agent Rhodes, he was so easy to rile up, like one of those mechanical toys you wind up then it spins off frantically. "Okay, you can keep that" I pass the deck to Alma, "Don't share it with him" I point to Rhodes, grinning. I cleared my throat leaning forward, may as well have some fun while I'm here. "As far as I understand it, when the man from Paris put on the magical helmet, I guess that…"

"_Listen to me_" Rhodes voice slicing through mine "If you didn't rob that bank then you knew about it, which makes you an accomplice, if you want to walk out of here then I suggest you start talking", leaning in closer, trying to put me on edge.

"Okay now you listen to me" I cut in "if you thinks there is a DA in the state of Nevada who'd willing to make sense of this to a jury? If not we have a show to perform and you agent Rhodes have a drawing board to get back to".

"You are literally begging to be arrested you know that?" I

laughed "if it means you would actually do it then yeah, but you won't, because that means, that you, the FBI, and your friends at Interpol" flicking my eyes to the pretty French woman "actually believe at an institutional level in magic. The press would have a field day. We'd be even more famous than we already are, and you would look like idiots more than you already are. Well no not you but him right?" I taunt back, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

"Look you have what we in the business like to call noting up your sleeve and you know it" I smirk pulling on my sleeves.

"Want to know who sat in that chair before you? Mob bosses, murderers and thieves. Do you know who out them there? The guy who's sitting in this chair. So I warn you I can maintain my resolve longer than you can maintain that phony arrogance. I bet your friends won't maintain their resolve much longer either. Maybe I'll start with one of your little friends then. The redhead?" Rhodes titled his head to the side. I looked blankly at him. Henley could handle herself; she deals with more offensive men on a daily basis. "Or the blonde?" I shift in my seat when he mentions Tessa, I know she'll be fine, but all I can see is her smile, quickly fading to worry and fear in my head when I imagine, Rhodes interrogating her like this, trying to intimidate her. Rhodes notices my movement and smiles like a cat that ate the canary.

"The blonde. Which one is she?" he drawls, flipping through the files in front of him "Ah _Tessa_, perhaps we'll talk to her next. You see the second I see a crack in that smug façade I'll be there, I'll be all over you like..."

"Like white on rice? Sorry that's unfair. " I glare, it's about time Rhodes knew who was really in control here. " I warn you I want you to follow. Cause no matter what you _think_ you might now, We will always be one step, three steps, seven steps in ahead of you, and just when you think your catching up" I slam my hand on the table "that's when we'll be right behind you. And at no point will you ever be anywhere but exactly where I want you to be. So get close, get all over me, cause the closer you think you are the less you'll actually see" I threatened.

"I'm gonna nail you" Rhodes growled, rushing across the table, as I threw my handcuffs at him locking him in place. Always handy to distract your audience while you set up a trick. I smirked as he tried to wrestle with the chains. Next step, "is there something in wrong with that soda miss" fake concern lacing my voice as I gestured to the can. Alma pick it up confusion flooding her features when it rattled. She sighed and opened it, pouring the liquid onto the table. "Oops" I grabbed Rhodes phone, tossing it in my hand, quickly making the switch, "First rule of magic, always be the smartest guy in the room", I replied cockily, slipping Rhodes real phone in my back pocket, flashing a smile at the camera. Before turning back to watch Rhodes uncuff himself and stalk from the room, Alma close behind.

**Tessa**

"You've seen Merritt then I see" I muttered not raising my gaze from the coin in front of me. "Let me guess he profiled you" Rhodes slammed his hand down in front of me, causing alma to flinch, "Quite accurately too I see"

"No. No more clever remarks and games, I've had enough of this" he shouted leaning across the desk towards me "If you don't want to be charged you better start talking".

"Seen Atlas too have you?" I giggled still focusing on my coin, running it threw my fingers making it disappear and reappear.

"Yes we have seen Mr Atlas, quite an interesting man" Alma replied in an even tone. I snorted; _interesting _didn't even begin to cover Danny.

"Why would you say that?" Rhodes lent further in.

"Because Merritt may be able to get into your head but Danny knows how to get under people skin. My guess is he rather enjoyed your meeting Mr Rhodes, although I think you might have had more fun with Jacks approach to authority".

"Mr wilder is currently sleeping in interview room three" Alma cut Rhodes off before he could even get out a syllable. I smirked, of course he was.

"Were not in here to talk about the kid" Rhodes grunted "I'm talking to you so listen up. I'll even make it easy for you. Tell me how you did it and I'll let you walk out of here". I kept my face blank and leaned in closer to agent Rhodes and whispered "magic".

Rhodes huffed and fell back against his chair. "I can see why Atlas is so attached to you; you share the same narcissistic, smug, fake façade".

I smirked. What had Danny done to let his 'attachment' show? I smiled and replied calmly "I think you'll find all magicians share that trait to a degree. It's an essential part of what we call performing, engaging the audience, drawing them in…" I let my sentence trail off.

"Because the closer they look the less they see" Alma finished off, looking to me for confirmation. I smiled at her, I liked Rhodes French counterpart. At least she spoke at a reasonable volume.

"No I've had enough of this; it's the same crap Atlas pulled. I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told him I will find your weakness and when I do I will be right there to catch you".

"Good luck with that agent Rhodes, a magician never reveals her secrets. Let alone her weaknesses" I grinned flipping the coin into the air and making it disappear.

"Oh I will find it, trust me, in fact I'm pretty sure I've already found atlas's" Rhodes drawled, that cocky smile creeping its way onto his face.

"Oh you know about the hair gel thing?" I quipped, grinning as Alma tried to stifle her laughter behind her hand. Rhodes expression hardened though leaning in loser he smirked and said "you" before storming out of the room. Alma glanced back at me and I waved calling after them, "Hope you enjoy the show".

Danny was waiting for me outside the interrogation room, when the agent opened the door to escort us out. He raised an eyebrow once he saw me, silently asking if I was okay, I smiled and slid past him, catching up to Merritt and linking my arm with his. "Did you have fun playing with the agents?" I asked grinning when he chuckled.

"Oh I had fun alright, tranny Tuesday might just be my new favourite" he grinned. I tilted my head to the side confused, what did transvestites have to do with FBI interrogations? It wasn't until we were walking past a particularly anxious looking agent and Merritt sang out "No shame!" that it finally clicked. I giggled uncontrollably until I felt a hand on my back and Danny whispered "show time" that I sobered up and put the sly grin back in place just in time to walk out the gate and past a furious agent Rhodes. Danny winked at him, before holding the car door open for me to slide into the rental car. He slid in beside me, Merritt on my other side.

"it seems both you boys had fun messing with the agents today" I remarked looking between the two. Merritt full out grinned, Danny however simply raised an eyebrow in response. "fine so I might have antagonised them a little, it didn't take much though, our dear agent Rhodes looked like he was ready to pop a vein by the time he got to me".

Merritt laughed, Danny however was completely serious, "what did they say to you? What did they ask?" he pressed, shifting in the cab until he could look me in the eye. "Relax, I didn't give anything away, simply said the same lines we tell the audience, no need to freak out, I'm not going to blow it" I said turning to look out Merritt's window, hurt that Danny would think I'd give us away.

"Hey" Danny pushed the curls that had fallen out of place behind my ear, "I didn't mean that. I thought they were going to go after you personally, not just about the show" he said his voice low so Merritt couldn't hear. I turned to him, seeing concern etched across his face; I placed my hand over his and smiled when he linked his fingers through mine. "I'm fine" I said "we're one step ahead remember".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Atlas**

I raised my head from my cards when Tessa slid into the seat next to me. She curled into the seat her legs drawn under her. I smirked when I saw the mnm packet. I turned my attention back to the interview Art was conducting, the interviewer raving about our overnight success.

"They'll be the first magicians in history to get laid" came the loud exclamation. Tessa giggled next to me and I raised an eyebrow at her. She just smirked at me, and then ran her gaze over me. I swallowed nervously as she rested her head on my shoulder, soft curls brushing against my jaw. All I could think about was that truck ride, her body pressed close against mine, as we hid underneath the piles of Euros.

"_I got it!" she exclaimed, grabbing the paper from the printer. Her curls bouncing as she jumped up from her chair. I reached for the paper in her hand, reading it over and over. "The Credit de Republican de Paris should be more careful with their records" she said in a bad French accent. I chuckled at her as she snatched the paper back, skipping over to jack and falling into the seat beside him. "Think you can replicate that?" she asked pointing to the signature on the back of the credit card pictured. "No problem" drawled Jack, grinning at her. _

"_Excellent" I clapped my hands together. "Now we just have to target the truck." _

"_One step ahead of you Danny" laughed Henley from in front of the computer. "Everything is in position. Now all we have to do is wait til it gets dark." _

"_What do you think?" Merritt smirked, standing in the doorway in his newly acquired police officers uniform. "Do I make a convincing officer of the law?" The others laughed while I looked him over for flaws. "Perfect" I replied "Now that's taken care of. Jack have you got everything ready?" I look to the youngest horsemen. "Yeah good to go" he smirked. "Right now Tessa, Henley, you guys will go underneath, stick the guard with a needle and i…"_

"_No nuh uh" Henley cut in. "You know I don't do needles. I'm not doing it Danny" she insisted shaking her head. "What? You wait til now to tell me. We need you two in there, you two will fit in there no problems. You're an escape artist! Tight spaces are your forte and I need to be ready on the outside in case anything goes wrong. We have to stick to the plan. We only get one shot at this. "_

"_You do it then Danny, I'm not being with needles, and I'm definitely not stabbing some stranger with one." she was adamant. I sighed placing my head in my hands. "Henley we had it all planned out, it needs to go off without a hitch. Someone needs to be outside, to signal Jack and monitor everything."_

"_I can be outside and signal Jack" She replied evenly. "and you can stab the guard with the needle" she finished. "Everyone else fine with that?" she asked the other horsemen, who all agreed. I sighed, why did she have to be so stubborn. _

"_Quickly come on" Tessa tugged on my hand pulling me around the corner with her. "Henley can only distract them for so long" she muttered. I hurried along behind her as we weaved our way through the labyrinth of trucks, trying to locate the right one. Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching; I quickly pull Tessa behind one of the Trucks, sliding a hand over her mouth. Her eyes lock with mine and I place a finger over my lips, asking her to be quiet before removing my hand. _

_I peered around the corner of the truck, watching as the heavy set guard slowly made his way towards the exit. He rounded the corner and let out a breathe in relief. We'd have to move quickly, scanning the numbers on the trucks I reached behind me for Tessa only to snatch at empty air. I spun around in circles searching for her. She couldn't have been caught? Surely there would have been noise, yelling, footsteps, alarms, something if someone had spotted her. _

"_Danny" I looked around hearing her voice, before finally spotting her two trucks down. "Danny! Come on!" she hissed, waving her hand frantically. I raced towards her as she began pulling on the doors, my hands overlapped hers as I helped her pull the weighted doors open. _

"_After you" I whispered, helping her up into the back. She reached her hand towards me, helping to hoist me up. She grinned up at me, "Were in" she giggled hair falling in her eyes as she started running her fingers along the floor, searching for the trap door. "Not over yet" I added wryly, helping her search for the edge. The benefit of the trap door was it is undetectable on the floor so the guards wouldn't notice, unfortunately that made it hard for us to find as well. "Where's the escape artist when you need her" whispered Tessa, I rolled my eyes and glared at the floor. Doors slammed outside the truck and Tessa swore, her movements becoming more frantic as she searched for the edge. "Come on, come on" I muttered as footsteps followed. "Gotcha" Tessa breathed, pulling the door open and sliding down below. I grinned and slipped down after her. "Ow. Danny" she exclaimed as she pulled herself from beneath half of me. "I thought you were coordinated" she muttered rubbing her arm and scowling. "Sorry" I replied, reaching up to pull the door closed over us, pulling twice once it was closed to make sure it was secure. "Have you got the needle" she whispered, he breath close to my ear, I turned my head to look at her. We were nose to nose, her eyes wide, curls brushing against my cheek. I nodded, not sure how to make my voice work. Just as I was about to reply the truck door opened above us and the added weight of a guard make the truck tilt slightly. Tessa braced her hand against the wall of our hiding place, jumping slightly as the first stack of euros was slammed down on top of us. _

_Tessa twitched beside me and I turned my head as much as I could towards her. She looked back at me and bit her lip. I smiled, knowing she was nervous. I was nervous too. There was just too many variables that could go wrong in this plan, too many things out of my control. What if Merritt was late? Or the driver took a detour, or if something stupid happened like one of them sneezing and giving them away before the drivers could be distracted. Not to mention the blonde haired distraction lying beside me. Every line of my body was touching hers, the small space was both a blessing and a curse. I loved being this close to her, normally I'd purposely make excuses to get this close to her, but at the moment it was killing me. I could feel her, her shoulders moving slightly as breathes, her curls brushing against my cheek, every nerve on my body was burning from her touch. She looked back at me, a small smile playing on her face as she reached for my hand, interlocking my fingers with hers. _

_It felt like only seconds before the sound of muffled sound of sirens filled the air. Tessa turned to me mouthing 'show time' I smirked back before pulling the needle out of my sleeve. I watched as a pair of boots made their way around the stack of notes, lifting hand through the crack, until the boots reached me, just enough ankle showing for me to stab the needle into hi flesh. The security guy falling to the floor with a solid thud. I reached for the handle pushing the hatch open. I breathed a sigh of relief when it opened, Tessa giggling beside me as a waterfall of stacked euros came down upon us. i sat up, pulling Tessa with me, as the doors to the truck opened up. "Hey boys" Tessa laughed as Merritt reached a hand out to hoist her up. I sat there numb for a few seconds, missing the warmth of her hand in mine. "Careful Danny" Henley whispered in my ear "If you keep staring at her like that, she might actually know you like her" I glared at Henley before standing up. Henley simply laughed before throwing stacks at Jack to put into bags. We moved quickly, Merritt standing as guard/look out. Before I knew it, the money was safely packed in the car with the flash paper acting as the perfect replacement. Tessa's voice drew my attention. "Want to do the honours?" she asked jack, holding up the card and identical ticket stub. "Be my pleasure" he grinned, jumping and dropping the paper threw the stacks. _

Tessa nudged me, drawing me out of my thoughts, I turned to her and smile handing me a handful of brown mnm's. The first time I saw her meticulously sort and colour code her mnm's I was curious. It wasn't until I watched her flick the brown ones to the edges that I laughed. Her head had whipped up and she had smiled sheepishly at me. "What they're pointless anyway" she remarked before telling me I was welcome to them. After that it was tradition that I got her brown mnms. I smiled and ate my handful.

As Art chattered away about gas masks, I felt Tessa curl into my side her voice low , "What if it doesn't work?" she whispered.

"What? Not worried are you?" I smirk down at her, trying to assure her with confidence. "What if he doesn't go for it?" she mumbled, looking up at me as worry filled her eyes making her forehead crinkle. "Look at him" I reassured. "I'm surprised there's enough room for everyone and his ego in here". She giggled as she watched Art mime putting on a gas mask. She leans back into me relaxed by the fact that Art is so self-assured he believes he's actually the one pulling the strings here. As Arts interview draws to a close she sighs and dramatically pulls herself out of her seat. "Showtime" she grins before she floats down the aisle to Henley and Merritt.

My gaze follows her as she falls into the seat next to Henley, the three of them soon giggling like school girls. I mentally run through the plan again, checking and double checking for possible flaws. I smile satisfied that nothing will go wrong and begin sizing up Art once more. Tessa's laughter rings through the plane, a little too loud, the signal that everyone was ready. Showtime.

I strolled down the aisle, brushing off Jack as I came to stand in the doorway facing the small giggling group. "Uh, hey guys we've got a show to prepare for" I stated. Tessa nudged Merritt's leg and he rose, walking towards me smirking. "Oh, no ,no, no" I spoke, turning away from Merritt, hands raised, to get Arts attention "You're not doing that thing to me".

"What thing?" Merritt asked, his voice laced with fake innocence as he stalked towards me. "I'm just looking at you".

"No you're not" I cut in "I've been watching you for a year. I know all your little tricks" I smirked, making air quotes around 'tricks'.

"Ohh I would not say that if I were you" Tessa sang out, watching as Merritt drew himself taller. We definitely had Art's attention now.

"Is that what they are to you? Tricks?" He asked. "Yes there gimmicks, tricks, Barnum statements, reading the eyes and body language. I get it" I finished, smugly.

"If it's that easy why don't you do it?" he challenged. "Why don't you try Henley?" Henley laughed, ducking to sit next to Jack. "Leave me out of this" she shook her head. Merritt grinned, "What about you sweetheart?" He asked, throwing an arm around Tessa. "Yeah Danny, do me" she teased. I shook my head, "No you're too easy" I smirked, "I'll do Jasmine" I placed a hand on Arts assistants' shoulder.

"No" came a deep voice from behind me, "Do me". I spun around to face Art, reclined in his seat. "Yeah do Art" Merritt nodded in agreement.

"This'll be fun" stage whispered Tessa as she moved to sit with Jack and Henley. I squeezed past Merritt to face Art who looked up at me, "I warn you, I can be difficult to read when I want to be" he said smugly. "Just stay with me" I replied, shifting to pretend to be nervous. "Okay, okay. You were a real tough kid, a real kind of rapscallion" I began, watching as Art smiled, I nodded, "You had a real tough dog, a real brutish breed. I want to say Ben the bulldog?" I asked, letting my face fall as Art laughed.

"Actually I was a prissy little tot, with a big fluffy cat named Snuffles" he chuckled. Causing the group to burst out laughing. I turned and punched the overhead rack in an attempt to hide my smirk. One down, one to go. It was almost too easy; Tressler took any opportunity he had to prove he was top dog. "Oh that's real good" Merritt added between chuckles. "Come on, even I could do better than that" Taunted Jack, causing Henley and Tessa to giggle and agree.

"Come one, one more time, one more time" I pleaded. Henley cut in "He could do way better" she added pointing to Jack. I shook my head. "Family, let's do family" I interrupted, leaning down to look at Art better. "You had an uncle on your mother's side" I trailed off, as if I was searching for words. "He had a real masculine name, like a real kind of salt of the earth, like a real stick it to you..." I watched as Arts grin grew, he thought he was ahead, like he was in control of us. How little he really knew.

I sucked in a breath, "I'm gonna say Paul? Was it a Paul Thompson?" I asked, staring at Art before I raised my hands and stepped back. "Okay you know what, I got nothing" I trailed off. "Nearly there" Art chuckled. "Really" I asked surprised. "Yeah" replied Art leaning in closer, 'my uncle's name was Cushmin Armatidge".

"Really?" I asked in disbelief, "your childhood was snuffles and Cushmin Armatidge". More laughter before Art cut in again "I certainly hope tonight's show is going to be better than this". I smirked; tonight's show was definitely going to be better, well maybe not for Art. "Don't worry, it will be".


	5. Chapter 5

_**Reviews have asked for more on Danny and Tessa's relationship and I figured flashbacks is the best way to show how their relationship developed so this chapter is divided into three sections/flashbacks. **_

_**Atlas**_

_I paced around the room, as we finalised the plans for tomorrow. Everything had to go exactly to plan, there was no show without Etienne. We had to ensure he came to Vegas. _

"_Make sure you have his attention." Merritt's voice cut through my thoughts. "Atlas you have to make sure he's watching. He can't be distracted. Eyes on the coin remember." He instructed._

"_Don't worry he'll be watching" I smirked; flipping the coin was the least of my worries._

"_Make sure of it" Reaffirmed Merritt. "He has to focus on you, and not everyone does. Contrary to what you might think" he called over his shoulder, walking out of the room. Tessa snorted from her perch on the end of the couch. Obviously amused by Merritt's antics. I whirled around to face her. _

"_What about you?" I demanded "Can't you just make an illusion; make him believe he's in Vegas? A trick to convince him to come. Like a daydream or something. Surely you're capable of that?" Her smile slipped for a fraction or a second, before melting into a smug grin. "Oh I can do that alright" she laughed. "The problem is that _one _I have to get him alone. _Two _there no has to be no loud distractions, no car horns, and no loud voices even. And _three _I have to be pretty much directly in front of him for it work." she counted off on her fingers. "Not even you can ensure all that Atlas, and you're the biggest control freak around. "_

"_I can do that" I ensured, stepping closer to her. She laughed and looked up at me disbelievingly. "How are you going to manage all that Danny?" cut in Henley from the couch, "She's right it's practically impossible."_

"_Practically impossible, but not impossible" I smirked. Tessa stared at me incredulously. "Not one thing can go wrong" she fired at me, "one little slip and it blows up in our faces." Worry flickered across her face. "Maybe you should get Merritt to do it, daydream illusions are difficult. Maybe it's better to just hypnotise him again?" _

_Henley shook her head. "Yours illusions have more detail, are more specific. Our plan lies in the details. This one's all yours" she reassured. _

_I grinned at Tessa, watching as she glared at me, fire dancing in her eyes. I liked her when she was like this; she was so alive. Just like she is when performing. She seemed real and a mirage all at once, like it you tried to touch her she'd just slip through your fingers like smoke. The only drawback was she looked like she was ready hit me. Minor detail though. Easily changed. _

"_Prove it" she challenged. I grinned and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the door. "Do you need anything to perform the trick?" I asked dragging her down the hall behind me. "No" she grumbled "my jacket would be nice though". I chuckled and tossed her black jacket to her as we passed the table. I glanced back at her, checking she was ready, as I did I ran right into something solid. _

"_Whoa, whoa, what's the hurry" Merritt raised his hands in front of him, staring at me confused. "Atlas is trying to prove he's the master of control, through sheer use of willpower" Tessa quipped from behind me. Moving around me to face the older man who merely raised an eyebrow at her statement. "We may have another way to help reinforce Etienne to come Vegas" she sighed, clearly not impressed at being dragged down corridors. Merritt looked hopeful for a second, before looking between the two of us. _

"_And this new tactic requires you to partner up with Atlas sweetheart?" he asked clearly amused. "Yes" I cut in, "I need her illusions, and she needs my ability to manipulate situations to my benefit. Now if you'll excuse us we have to leave now or we'll miss our chance" I finished, opening the door and ushering Tessa through it. We needed to hurry or we'd never catch up in time. _

"_This I have got to see" chuckled Merritt, as he abandoned his sandwich for hi coat, sauntering through the door after us. "Wait for me" Henley's voice carried down the hall. Apparently this was now a group outing. "Hurry up" I yelled back. _

_( 15 minutes later)_

"_A train carriage?" questioned Tessa, as I ushered he into the empty carriage, the other horsemen behind us. "Yes a train carriage. Etienne catches it every day remember?" I replied, onne hand on her back, steering her to the seats close to the door. Thank god this man was such a creature of habbit, it certainly made our job easier. "I know, but I said quiet, Atlas. Minimal distractions." She spoke quietly, scanning the carriage. "It'll be fine. Trust me" I whispered. _

_The train lurched into motion as she fell into the seat beside me. I motioned for the others to spread out. Turning back to Tessa I watched as she slipped the coin in between her fingers, her movements became more rapid the longer we waited. I moved my hand down to hers, slipping the coin from between her fingers. She jumped at the contact, turning to stare reproachfully at me. "Do you mind?" she reached for the coin. "Where did you get it?" I asked turning the coin over to inspect it. She watched me closely, before finally sighing. "It's the first bit of money I ever earned performing" she spoke softly, so softly I wouldn't have heard her if she wasn't so close beside me. I turned to look at her, she was staring back at me, her curls had fallen out of place from all the wind and running, but she hadn't noticed she just looked back at me, waiting. "You kept it?" I asked, speaking just as quiet. She nodded and smiled, "First time anyone liked my illusions. My parents thought it was cute when I was kid but they weren't too pleased their only daughter wanted to do magic tricks for a living." I chuckled, "join the club". She laughed and my head whipped around to her. This was the first time she had genuinely laughed because of me. And not in the joking or skeptical manner either. She had really laughed. _

_I was too involved in her laughter to realise it had stopped and she was no longer smiling. I looked down at her, "Are you sure this will really work?" she asked, biting her lip. I smiled and slipped the coin back into her palm. "Trust me" I whispered. Her hand closed around the coin and she nodded. Suddenly the door opened up shifted in her seat. "Showtime" she whispered back. _

_Just as she shifted in her seat Etienne walked through the doors, taking a seat just a few away from us. Not that it mattered, it wasn't a very large carriage anyway. We watched as he withdrew his newspaper and began reading it. Tessa looked at me for a signal and I shook my head. Not yet, wait til he's distracted. A few minutes later I nudged her, she raised her eyebrow in question as I passed her a pen. Slowly and carefully she reached down and rolled it down underneath the seats. She slipped me a wink before standing to chase after it. _

"_Excuse me sir" she laid a hand on his arm to get his attention. He looked up at her and she smiled brightly. Seconds later she placed her hand on his head and the Frenchmen's eyes glazed over, staring blankly ahead, a faint whisper of 'Vegas' slips though his lips. I scanned the carriage again, before turning to watch Tessa. A small frown formed between her eyebrows as she concentrated, staring directly at Etienne._

_Next thing I know the doors were opening. "Shit" I mutter. I need to alert her without breaking her concentration. Before I can think of anything, Jack jumps up, placing a hand on her shoulder, she nods slightly , pulling her hand away, and he backs away and sliding through the doors. Etienne's eyes begin to focus and he blinks up at Tessa. She smiles brightly at him. "I'm sorry, I dropped my pen, do you mind grabbing it" she motions under the seat. He reaches down to grab it just as a couple begins to file into the carriage. "Thankyou" Tessa sings, grabbing the pen, and slipping through the doors, I follow after her and reach the platform. She spins to face me, letting out a sigh of relief. "It worked, it really worked" she laughs, grabbing my arm. _

_**Flashback two**_

"Atlas" Tessa yelled, slamming the door behind her, making me flinch at the loud sound. "I swear to god next time you send me on a wild goose chase, I'm going to hide all our hair products". She continued to mumble threats as she tore down the hallway. I kept my focus on the plans in front of me, ignoring her when she came into the room. Tessa coughed twice, trying to gain my attention before ripping the document out of my hands. I sighed and raised my head to look up at her, one hand on her hip, the other holding the papers out of my reach. "Did you listen to a word I said?" she growled, clearly not impressed. I nodded raised my hand to my temple trying to get the pain in my head to stop. "You never send the guys or Henley out on this kind of tasks" she ranted "they always get research trips and I get the indecisive bastards who haven't figured out if they want to sell us the materials for props or not"

"Merritt and Jack are too impatient to persuade the owner of the shop and would just resort to 'other means' of acquiring it, and we don't need unnecessary attention right now and the guy refuses to deal with Henley after she slapped him for one of his 'less polite' comments to her" I mumbled, not raising my head from my hands.

She sighed, throwing the papers back on the desk, before falling into the seat opposite. "What are you trying to work on anyway?" she asked, spinning the diagram around so she could read it. "The plans for the fake vault" I replied, my head ringing with pain, "But I can't get the dimensions right". I rubbed my eyes again, trying to focus on the plans. Tessa looked at me squinting "Are you okay Atlas? You look funny?" she asked, reaching out to lay a hand on my arm. I pulled my arm away. "I'm fine I just need to focus and figure this out" I replied shaking my head. I looked down at the diagram quietly reading out loud. The numbers were more off than I thought "that's not right" I mumbled "the staircase has gone" I frantically spun it around, how could I leave it out.

"Okay" Tessa stood up pulling the papers away from me "Time for a break". I reached for the papers, grabbing the diagram, from her; I had to add the staircase into the plans. "Come on control freak, the plans will be there later" she joked, taking the diagram off me again. I reached around her, trying to seize it,"Just let me add the staircase". "The staircase is there" she spoke softly "You and Merritt added it last night… Atlas how long have you been working on these" she asked. "Since everyone left" I replied frowning when she sighed shaking her head. "That was four hours ago. No wonder you losing it, you've been in your own head too long" she laughed. "Come on I'll make lunch" she walked off, taking my plans with her, knowing I had no choice but to follow.

I found her in the kitchen, making sandwiches. I leaned against the counter closing my eyes. The ringing in my head was still there, making it near impossible to concentrate. I felt a warm hand on my face and opened my eyes to find Tessa standing in front of me, worry washing across her face. "Are you sick? Do you feel okay?" she asked softly. I stared at her wondering why she was so worried, I could take care of myself. "You're not hot, so no fever" she spoke more to herself than to me, studying me closely. "Just a headache", I finally answered.

She smiled softly before pulling me away from the counter and leading me to the couch. "Sit" she instructed before walking away again. The pain in my head was still there and I didn't have the energy to argue with her. She returned a few minutes later, plates piled onto one arm, with a glass of water in the other. I smiled at her as she handed off the water off to me expertly, passing me two tablets off the plate as well. "Panadol" she answered simply to my unasked question before sliding into the seat next to me, the plates not even shaking. I swallowed the medicine and turned to look at her. "How do you do that" I asked motioning to plates now in her lap. "My grandparents owned a restaurant" she grinned passing a plate to me, "I've been waiting tables after school since I was old enough". Her voice was soft and quiet, careful of my headache for which I was grateful, I nodded eating in silence. Later Tessa stood taking the plates, I made to follow her but she pushed me back down into the couch.

"I don't need babying" I grumbled, folding my arms and leaning back into the lounge. "Sure acting like one" she muttered back. I glared at her and she laughed, picking up the diagrams and going over them. I watched her as she concentrated, her curls spilling forward onto the page, her forehead scrunched as she examined one section. I got lost in watching her work, her green eyes flicking over every detail. It wasn't until she started scribbling with her pencil that I snapped out of my daze. "What are you doing?" I questioned, moving closer, trying to see over her shoulder, "You can't change it, it'll mess it up". She rolled her eyes and went back to her changes, "You really hate giving up control don't you" she muttered. "I don't need people interfering" I snapped. She ignored me, continuing to work, swatting me away when I tried to see. "Just leave it alone. I'll figure it later" I l pleaded, watching as she completely erased some measurements. "You really think I'll ruin it" she asked hurt in her voice, "God you don't even trust me enough to help" she muttered. I opened my mouth to snap back that I was perfectly capable and didn't need help, but the sight of her shoulders hunched, her curls falling forward like a curtain to block me out made the words die on my tongue.

Before I could pull another sentence together she spun around, shoving the diagram in my face. "There" she smirked, "All fixed". I pulled it from her hands, scanning every detail, before reaching the corner I couldn't recreate. "How did you do it" I demanded, focused on the diagram, "None of the dimensions matched" I added incredulous. I'd spent hours trying to replicate the vault beneath the stage; every detail except this section had worked. "I tweaked it" she replied smugly "It didn't have to be exactly the same dimension wise, it just had to _look_ like an exactly the same". I turned to meet her gaze "See what happens when you relinquish a little control" she added quietly. I sighed and leaned back into the lounger, resting my head against the wall. I didn't understand, all this time working together, months of planning and she still thought I didn't trust her? I closed my eyes and spoke softly. "I trust you" I whispered. "What?" she asked, raising her head from the next set of diagrams. "I said I trust you" I spoke louder shifting uncomfortably. She smiled, "Does this mean control freak Atlas is finally going to let me help?" she asked disbelief tainting her voice. I nodded, reaching for the plans, "I'll let you help on one condition" I added. "Here we go" she rolled her eyes, "What is it?" she huffed. "You stop calling me control freak" I smirked. "So what am I to call you then just Atlas?" I chuckled, she was never going to give that one up, "Or just Danny" I added quietly. She stared at me uncertain, "Fine Danny it is" she said turning back to the papers in front of her. I smiled, watching her sort through them. "Come one Danny, I'm not doing all the work" she called, her eyes never leaving the plans. I grinned, my name sounded nice coming from her lips.

I must have fallen asleep as we sorted through the plans, as I woke up to the feel of fingers lightly running threw my hair. I opened my eyes to find Tessa beside me, one hand in my hair, the other holding the book she was engrossed in. I smiled and closed my eyes again. I never wanted to move from this spot, her hands in my hair, her voice saying 'Danny' for the first time playing in repeat.

Suddenly the door slammed shut, the voices of the other horsemen vibrating through the walls. Tessa Stiffen beside me and sighed, her hand falling from my hair. I frowned, I liked the contact.

_**Flashback 3**_

"Come on, hand him over" I said reaching for the rabbit, nestled into Tessa's chest. She leaned away from me, frowning. "He's just going in the box" I reasoned trying to coax her into handing it over.

"Why do you have to practice this trick anyway?" she pouted "surely you manage to make a bunny disappear" she added, her hand stroking the rabbit's ears. I knelt down beside her, and she looked at me reproachfully, I'd been trying to take the rabbit off her for ten minutes. The second Jack pulled it out of the pet carrier she'd been all over it gushing over the 'sweet little bunny'. "You know you can't keep it right?" I asked her voice quiet. She shook her head and lifted the rabbit up to face me. "But look at that cute little face" she pleaded "he's so cute and fluffy". I shook my head smiling "As cute as he is we can't keep him. You can't have a rabbit when you're on the run from the FBI" I reasoned. "But he's so quiet, and he doesn't eat much" she pleaded again.

"Give up Atlas. As far as she's concerned she's keeping that bunny as long as she can, there's no persuading her" Jack drawled from behind me. "sshh" Henley hit his arm, "Watching Danny try to wrestle a bunny from Tessa is the best entertainment I've had all week".

"At least put him in the box so we can practice" I sighed turning back to Tessa, "the rabbit has to get used to the box so the trick works" I reasoned. If I could convince her to at least practice I could work up to giving up the rabbit later. She looked at me cynically, trying to decide if I was trying to trick her or not. Finally she gave up and stood up walking to the mirrored box. "Fine" she called over her shoulder "But just one trick at a time, he's only a little bunny". Jack and Henley laughed, following after her.


End file.
